


I'm Here

by orphan_account



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike worries for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> There are no Leighton brother fics. This needed to be fixed so I fixed it.

Mike frowned deeply at the noise coming from the bedroom. He’d been staying with Angus until he had time to find an apartment. Then after what happened with Gina and Malaya he’d stopped looking. He needed to be there for his brother. Sighing he got up and walked to the bedroom. Angus was tossing and turning, a familiar sight by now. Mike sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“You’re okay Little Brother.” He reached out, running his hand through Angus’s hair soothingly. “I’m here. I’ve got you.” Angus calmed down leaning into the touch. “I’ve always got you.”

This had become a very familiar ritual since the incident. Mike hated it.  Mike would give anything to trade places with him. He’d gladly take every last bit of guilt on his shoulders to spare Angus. He knows better than to tell Angus that he shouldn’t feel guilty. Angus is much too good of a person for that. 

It's killing Mike to see Angus like this. His brother has been the most important person in his world since the day he was born. He loved his parents of course but they’d been distant all his life. Then suddenly there was this tiny baby. Someone who needed him to be there. Someone who wanted him there. Someone who eagerly accepted all his affection and returned it. He’d quickly become his brother’s primary caregiver as much as a seven year old could be.

_ Mike softly padded over to the crib where his brother was crying. “Sshhh. It's okay. You’re okay.” Frowning at the bars between them he lowers the side like he’s seen the nanny do. Once the barrier is gone he carefully lifted Angus out. “You’re okay.” He cooed. “I’m here.” Angus stopped crying and grabbed his finger. Fierce determination filled him. “I’m always gonna take care of you.” _

_ “Come on Buddy. You can do it.” Mike held out his arms. Angus took a shaky step. Then another and another until he tumbled into his brother’s arms. “You did it!” Angus laughed happily as Mike showered him with kisses.  _

_ “Mi! Mi!” Mike whirled around in shock. Angus was crying holding out his arms pleadingly. “Mi!” He wailed again. Mike quickly ran to his brother. “It's okay.” He hugged his brother tightly. “You’re okay.” “Mi…” Angus cooed enjoying the word. His first word. _

_ “Can I be a doctor like you?” Mike ruffled Angus’s hair. “If that's what you want. Is it?” Angus nodded eagerly. “Then you’re gonna be the best doctor ever.” _

_ “That’s not what I’m talking about. I mean good. Okay. Look, everything you need to know to be a doctor, you can learn except for what you were born with. You are good, man. Good. Okay? _

With his brother resting peacefully Mike returned to his own troubled slumber. Angus wasn’t the only one having nightmares about that day. But Mike’s nightmares were about what might have happened if Gordon hadn’t fallen on the knife. 

In Mike’s nightmares Angus replaces Gina on the table. In his nightmares Mike is the one who watches. Watches his little brother bleed out. Feet stuck to the floor, unable to move. 

Mike knows he would have done the same thing Angus did. And he wouldn’t have felt a drop of guilt. If Angus had been the one attacked….. He would have taken that knife and he would have made him pay. 

  
There isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his little brother. Not one horrible, filthy, despicable thing. That's what Mike should feel guilty about. But he doesn’t and he never will. He’s always going to be there for his brother. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? I'm not one hundred percent happy with this so I'd love it if you'd let me know what you think.


End file.
